Talk:Geth Prime
I've noticed Geth Primes using tech talents (Damping, Overload, and Sabotage) in the simulations where they appear on Pinnacle Station. I seem to recall them hitting me with Damping out in the main part of the game, specifically in the security basement on Ilos, but I don't recall whether they're major tech users outside Pinnacle Station. They're pretty rare enemies, and when I encounter them they're usually such high-priority targets that they never get to use any powers they may have. Does anybody else know whether they use tech outside Pinnacle Station, and if so, which talents? --Diyartifact 02:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :From what I read, Primes use Damping and Overload. This is from the guide but I've trusted it throughout the game and it really never steared me wrong. That doesn't mean that someone could actually wait around for them to use these abilities.--KnightNapier 00:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Geth Prime Infobox The infobox is buried in the source, it can still be previewed for anyone who wants to look at it. I thought the infobox was an honest improvement over the previous stub, but apparently such improvements require you to go through some red tape. In the event that popular opinion dictates the infobox is not an improvement, well, anyone could have modified it or reverted the page to the previous state, it's a wiki after all. (Maybe I'm behind on adjusting to a new colour scheme or something?) Dch2404 12:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The commenting of the infobox was not done maliciously or to hint that your work is flawed in any way. Inclusion of an infobox and major overhauls require a proposal and some discussion regarding its implementation and whether or not it is needed. This is done to maintain standardization of the wiki and its articles. :I suggest you start a topic at Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Adversaries (you will need to create the talk page) and propose the infobox for use on articles relating to adversaries. Personally, I think that an infobox such as this could be helpful to cap relevant data without going into too much details. --silverstrike 12:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Geth Prime Weapon The weapon used by geth prime in ME2 is not the Revenant. It has a larger mesh than the Revenant to stay proportional to the geth prime pawn mesh, and it fires in a way more similar to the YMIR mech minigun. It uses this reference: "SFXGameContent_Inventory.SFXWeapon_MiniGun" and not this one "SFXGameContent_Inventory.SFXWeapon_MachineGun" for Revenant. Morale Boost? What is morale boost? Several enemies have it, but I've not found an account of it. --AnotherRho 16:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Melee Moves? In my last fight with one of these, I felt bold enough to finish it off with melee attacks and somewhat to my surprise I found the Geth Prime fighting back with its own melee attacks. I would like to add this to the article, but would someone please confirm this first? Tali's no.1 fan 20:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :After finishing Tali's loyalty mission I can conclude that Geth Primes can in fact melee you. I shall add this to the article if no one objects. Tali's no.1 fan 21:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Siege Pulse There doesn't appear to be any information on it, and I've never seen it, so can someone please explain to me what this power is? Can someone please respond to this? -- 04:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Bug I've found that in ME2, whenever I hack and mellee a Prime to death, it shrinks to roughly the height of a normal Geth (though not width). I don't know if this happens if they're not hacked, as I've not atempted that. Could anyone confirm this this and possibly add it to the article? ------- Whoop-e-dii-doo 17:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Morale Boost Do Geth Primes boost the stats of nearby troopers, pyros, rocket troopers, and hunters in Mass Effect 3? Geth Turret or Sentry Turret? Currently, their power is listed as "geth turret". However, since the power acts like a Sentry Turret and they possessed it before geth turret was even implemented into the game, I think it should still be called Sentry Turret. What do you guys think? --RandomGuy96 17:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Um, if that is what the power is called in the game, then that is what it is called here. Lancer1289 18:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Geth Prime Headshots Extremely sorry in my edits I changed a line to say that they could in fact take headshot damage. I have, guaranteed done so and gotten the extra damage very reliably, however, I recently loaded a social.bioware.com page for any updates which have occurred, and one listed among the 1.03 update, the most recent on the page, lists as a bullet point of one thing changed is that Primes glitchedly took headshot damage before but now no longer do... Last time I played they were taking headshot damage, I'm sure of it, but my sister stole (I'm 19, yes, she stole it) My xBox on monday, the day before the new Rebellion pack came out, and if anything I've ever experienced again and again in my entire experience with video games has taught me anything, it's that new add-ons and extra content often come hand in hand with an update of some sort which fixes some kind of bug, at least one, even if there was one recently. A token update if you will... My guess is 1.03 will be needed to be downloaded next time I get to play again... hopefully tomorrow night. I really don't 100% understand why they wouldn't have a weak spot, I think big tough machines and synthetics like Geth Primes must have some extremely weak point like vital communication buses or motherboards or processors and they must be stored somewhere... :Don't be sorry dude -everyone makes mistakes. Your gaming sister sounds awesome btw, and I completely agree that its stupid for them not to have weak spots any more....SanjayBeast (talk) 09:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC)